bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Boredom Blog based off my new Nightmare Before Christmas stories.
If you can tell me what the song's called, I'll give ya a cookie. ^_^ ---- Andie sat during the meeting, and listened to Jack's announcements, somewhat bored out of her mind. She wasn't sure why the Mayor even INSISTED she come to these meetings, they almost always had nothing to do with her. When the meeting ended, Andie approached Jack. "How is it to talk in front of everyone like that?" she asked. "Once you get used to it, it's not so bad." Jack replyed. "Huh, how long'd it take you to get used to it?" Andie asked. "Faster it would take you." Jack playfully taunted. Andie raised an eyebrow, and replyed "Yeah right. Anything you can do, I can do better!" "HA!" Jack replyed loudly. The monsters watched in interest as Andie started singing. Andie: I can do anything better than you! Jack: No you can't! Andie: Yes I can! Jack: No you can't. Andie: Yes I can! Jack: No you CAN'T '' Andie: ''Yes, I can! Yes, I can! Jack: Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you! Andie: No, you're not. Jack: Yes I am! Andie: No you're not. Jack: Yes I am. Andie: No you're NOT! Jack: Yes I am! Yes I am! The citizens of Halloween Town started whispering, and the Mayor's face spun to his "panic" face as Jack continued. Jack: I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge! Andie: I can hit a sparrow, with a bow and arrow. Jack: I can live on bread and cheese. Andie: And only on that? Jack: Yup! Andie: So can a rat. The town citizens gasped, and Jack continued with a grin on his face. Jack: Any note you can sing, I can sing higher! Andie: I can sing any note higher than YOU. Jack and Andie sang back and forth, getting progressively higher at each exchange. Jack: No you can't! Andie: Yes I can! Jack: No you can't! Andie: Yes I can! Jack: No you can't! Andie: YES I... CCCCCCAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN! Jack winced at Andie's slightly off-key, but high note, and asked. "How do you sing that high?" "I'm a girl!" Andie responded. rolling her eyes. Jack rubbed his non-existant ears, and continued singing. Jack: Anything you can say, I can say softer. Andie: I can say anything softer than you. The two argued back and forth, getting softer. Jack: No you can't. Andie: Yes I can! Jack: No you can't. Andie: Yes I can. Jack: No you can't. Andie: Yes I can, YES I CAN! Jack and some of the other monsters jumped when Andie suddenly screamed the second 'Yes I can!'. Jack recomposed himself, and continued. Jack: I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker. Andie: I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker! Jack: I can open any safe! Andie: Without getting caught? Jack: You bet! Andie: That's what I thought, you crook. Jack: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer. Andie: I can hold any note LONGER than YOU! Jack: No you can't. Andie: Yes I can... Jack: No you can't! Andie: Yes I can! Jack: No, you cannnnnnn'ttttttt Andie: Yes, I can- YES IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-'' Jack and the other monsters watched in fascination as Andie held the note for an insanely long time. Just when Jack thought the poor girl was gonna collapse, she hoarsely ended: Andie: ''CAN! Jack: YES YOU CCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! As Andie gasped for breath, Jack asked her. "Where'd you keep all that air?" Andie shrugged, and Jack continued. Jack: Anything you can say, I can say faster. Andie: I can say anything faster than YOU. The monsters watched as the two argued back and forth, both speaking too fast to even recognize what they were saying. Finally, the two gave up and continued. Jack: I can jump a hurdle! Andie: I can wear a gurdle! Jack: I can knit a sweater! Andie: I can wear it better! Jack: I can do most ANYTHING! Andie: Can you bake a pie?!? Jack: No... Andie: Neither can I... Jack: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter. Andie: I can sing anything sweeter than you! Jack: No, you can't...~~ Andie: Yes, I cacacacan!~~ Jack: No, you ca~~N'T~~ Andie: YES~~ I can!~~ Jack: No, you can't!~~ Andie: Yes I can!~~ Jack: No, you can't!~~ Andie: Oh!~ YES I CAN!~~'' Jack fiercely snapped at Andie, making her and several monsters jump. Jack: NO YOU CAN'T! CAN'T! CAN'T! Andie snapped back just as fiercely, jabbing a finger at Jack. Andie: YES I CAN! CAN! CAN! Both: YES! (NO) I! (YOU) CCCCAAAANNNNNNNNN (CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT) They two stopped singing, panting as they glared at each other. Then Jack held out a hand, and said. "Let's call it even." Andie accepted the handshake, and the both laughed as the confused monsters just scratched their heads. Category:Blog posts